La Llamada del Viento del Norte
by GusCGC
Summary: Basado en La Leyenda del Viento del Norte. ¿Qué ocurrió tras la última confrontación? Si el invierno tiene que llegar de un modo u otro, ¿cómo afectará a dos culturas separadas por miles de kilómetros? Pasen y comenten!


Nota del autor: Dos películas y una serie forman la gran historia de La leyenda del Viento del Norte, una producción española que ha sido tristemente olvidada. Así que, espero estéis a la altura si empiezo a escribir aquí este relato para traer semejante joya de vuelta. Aventura, misterio y muchas otras cosas nos esperan.

Para que conste, debo explicar que en las películas, el personaje de Atanasio es poseído por el Viento del Norte mientras que en la serie, el hombre es la encarnación humana del viento. Voy a seguir este último aquí con el fin de hacerlo más interesante.

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**1. Las Leyendas son Lecciones**

Dejadme que os cuente una leyenda. Una que ha estado en este mundo durante tanto tiempo se ha convertido en parte de sus raíces. Escuchad atentamente y descansad vuestras mentes a medida que caminamos bajo la lluvia, volviendo a un tiempo en el que el mundo vivía en paz con las fuerzas más poderosas de la naturaleza: el fuego, la tierra, el viento y el agua.

Los humanos las respetan y temían, a sabiendas de que estarían juntos en tiempos de necesidad. Y en efecto, esos días terribles llegaron. El viento del Norte había dejado crecer un odio inmenso hacia este equilibrio perfecto y pensó que era demasiado poderoso para compartir su mundo. Con estos pensamientos, se decidió y lanzó un terrible invierno sobre el planeta.

El frío y el hambre casi llevaron a la humanidad a su destrucción. Viento del Norte era demasiado poderoso para ellos y así, el frío salvaje prosiguió.

Temiendo por sus hijos y sus gentes, los hombres decidieron luchar. El jefe de la tribu mi'kmaq de Terranova y el capitán de los balleneros de Pasajes, en el norte de España, decidieron unir sus fuerzas contra el invierno. Rastrearon un grupo de ballenas hasta una bahía secreta y cazaron una para obtener aceite. Con la ayuda de las otras fuerzas de la naturaleza, fueron capaces de atraer a Viento del Norte a un gran fuego y atraparlo en el interior de un vaso sagrado que se colocó en el tótem de los mi'kmaq. Enfurecido, el viento dibujó un mapa de la bahía en la arcilla y sentenció que todo el que poseyera el jarrón, gobernaría el mundo y si se rompía, él sería libre de nuevo.

Muchos años han pasado desde entonces. Los balleneros acuden cada año a Terranova para renovar el pacto secreto con sus amigos indios contra el Viento del Norte. El Capitán Galar es el encargado de hacerlo, y sabe muy bien que las cosas no han sido fáciles estos últimos dos años.

Anna y Peiot, par de gemelos descendientes de los balleneros que atraparon al Viento del Norte, y Watuna, hijo del jefe de los mi'kmaq, ahora son los protectores del pacto. Pero no ha sido un camino fácil hasta este punto.

Hace dos años, un hombre codicioso llamado Atanasio, la reencarnación y prisión de cuerpo humano del Viento del Norte, trató de usar la vasija sagrada para llegar a la bahía secreta con la ayuda del pirata Bacaliu, su gato Zarpa, los ambicioso Armador de Pasajes y los inventos del propio Atanasio.

Por suerte, el deseo de Anna para ir a Terranova la llevó a bordo de la nave de polizón, descubriendo los planes de Atanasio con la ayuda de la gaviota Simún. Y aunque la niña fue descubierta por el villano, logró conocer a Watuna, la pequeña ballena Balli y junto con Peiot, fueron capaces de capturar a Bacaliu y a Atanasio.

El capitán Galar y Martín, cocinero del barco San Juan y tutor de los niños, se enfadaron en un principio al saber que Anna había ido a Terranova sin permiso pero finalmente, se mostraron muy orgullosos de ella.

Bacaliu y Zarpa regresaron a España en el San Juan con Watuna, que iba de viaje a Pasajes para aprender cosas de la civilización, mientras que Atanasio se quedó en el pueblo mi'kmaq con la vasija. Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad con el pirata robando comida y los chicos discutiendo sobre cosas como sentarse en sillas y dormir en camas, hasta que Atanasio fue capaz de robar el recipiente sagrado, despistar a sus carceleros y despertar los terribles poderes del Viento del Norte. El espíritu de invierno estaba terriblemente débil por su largo encarcelamiento por lo que tuvo que permanecer en su forma humana largo tiempo, logrando volver a ella durante un tiempo bastante corto. Voló a Pasajes para deshacerse de los niños y para ello, reclutó al pirata y su gato para que secuestraran a uno de los tres guardianes, romper la vasija y así ser del todo libre para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Con la ayuda del Agua y un poco de la inesperada intervención de Bacaliu, Anna, Peiot y Watuna pudieron atrapar al poderoso Viento del Norte en la vasija y pudieron por fin descansar.

Dos años han pasado desde entonces. Watuna está de vuelta en Terranova, Peiot trata de superar su mal de mar y Anna aún busca su lugar en el mundo. El pirata ahora trabaja para Martín y Galar, que han decidido vigilarle para que no vuelva a las andadas. El invierno está a punto de llegar a Pasajes y nadie sabe dónde escondieron los niños la vasija sagrada.

Una fuerte lluvia cae en la costa esta noche. Una figura oscura se encuentra en la carretera y observa el pueblo con una sonrisa. Puede ver luz en la casa del Armador y el barco San Juan meciéndose en las olas del puerto. Ha llegado el momento de encender este escenario una vez más.

Y esta vez, las espadas están en alto. No en vano, las leyendas son lecciones.

* * *

Primer asalto. Espero que os guste.

¡Algo se acerca, chavales!

¡Estad atentos!

Próxima parada: Enterrado


End file.
